


Tattooed Fairies

by unashamedshipper



Category: Fairy Tail, Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manga & Anime, Slow Romance, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unashamedshipper/pseuds/unashamedshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's plans for the future didn't include being hunted down, and they definitely didn't include joining a wizard's guild either. Re-update of my first story I wrote for the Fairy Tail fandom. Fairy Tail x Maximum Ride crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooed Fairies

Lucy's day was not going well, suffering tons of awkward pick-up lines from strangers. What was up with that? One of them had even tried to buy her a book. That was kind of nice; until she looked at the title, discovering it was pornography.

 

Just before break she knocked over a shelf full of artifacts. Not only did she have to endure her boss giving her shit over being clumsy, he had the gall to chastise her over her work ethic. He droned on and on about not chatting to customers. Lucy resisted giving the man the blistering he deserved. If customers wanted assistance, how could she help them without talking to them? She loved the book store, but could do without the manager.

Anger over her idiot boss kept her preoccupied the rest of her working day. Lucy continued to seethe after clocking out and beginning her walk home. Lucy kicked a chunk of gravel, making it bounce and skitter a fair distance ahead. Head down, she stared morose at the dirt track leading home.

 

She began to detect something unfamiliar. Bits of the ground were just a bit darker than usual, and those bits seemed to be moving. Curious, she cast her gaze onto the sky and noticed a dark shadow looming over her. Lucy gasped, clasping her hand to her mouth and turned to run.

 

It was too late for the young woman. A hand grasped onto the back of her jacket and held her still. The other hand took firm hold of her neck. Lucy only had time to pull out her lion key and choke out a summons. She passed out, stars covering her vision and then darkness covering her like a blanket.

***

"Lucy?" A familiar voice called, muffled and anxious.

 

The young woman's eyes opened, and she blinked a few times before recovering her vision. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and pushed herself up on wobbly arms. Loke stood before her, his suit rumpled and tie loosened. His brow was wet with sweat. He trembled with effort, then slumped into the rocking chair in Lucy's room.

 

"Loke! What happened?" Lucy exclaimed. She forced her weakened legs; pushed herself to the rocking chair to grasp Loke's knee.

 

"Easy there, Princess. I didn't think you wanted me that badly," Loke responded with a smirk, but his smile genuine.

 

"This is no time for joking around," she told him sternly, shaking a finger in his face.

 

He laughed before responding. "I fought off seven creatures dressed in black. I think I'm allowed to joke with my future wife in these circumstances!" Loke slumped further into the chair and coughed twice into his fist. "Those eyes, their eyes, they looked so hungry."

 

"You know I love you, but not like that," Lucy sighed, brushing the sweat off of his brow with her thumb. Her admiration for the lion grew deeper every day, but not anything other than brotherly love. He knew that as well, but took the opportunity to tease her whenever he desired, which was often.

 

"Of course, Princess. Now, I will have my sleep," Loke said, saluting her with two fingers.

 

"Of course," Lucy murmured. She crawled over to her bag near her bed and produced his key. She said her goodbyes to her lion and swiped the key a few times to close his gate. Golden dust swirled, and Loke disappeared for the time being with a smile on his face. She knew she would see him again soon. After all, he would always be here with her when she needed him most.

 

Lucy hoisted herself off the floor, on heavy legs staggering to the bathroom to take a bath. Weary from working, the stress of the encounter had sapped her strength.

 

She scrubbed every inch of her body. Upon finishing, wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and sat on her bed. Deciding a normal night-time ritual would calm her, she began to brush her golden hair.

 

As she brushed, she wondered. Her mind was full of thoughts of those creatures. She wasn't able to see them, so she had to trust Loke's judgement and intuition on the matter. Still, her mind continued to go back to the beings even after she thought about what she might have for dinner.

'What were those things, and why were they after me? I'm not anything special to anyone, so why me? And why now?' Lucy's mind played mental ping pong, every question bouncing off its former.

 

"You want to know what those things were, don't you?" A masculine voice said from her windowsill. Lucy shrieked, throwing herself backward as she wielded her brush as a weapon.

 

A man crouched in her windowsill, looking at dirty nails. He didn't look anything special; his pink hair was the only thing about him that stood out.

 

That is, until Lucy looked closer.

 

The man had wings. They were almost invisible in the night, the only thing that alerted her of them was the sheen of onyx as they flexed. His wings settled behind his back. Flush to his body she could see hints of crimson that jutted out almost exactly like his hair. It looked like it needed a good brushing.

 

"Geez, weirdo, I didn't think you'd freak out that bad!" The man chortled as he jumped onto her bed, then stomping his feet down on the floor.

 

"Weirdo? Excuse me, but you're the weirdo here! You have pink hair and wings!" Lucy shouted, the man grinned in response.

 

"Why are you pointing the pink plastic hairbrush at me, then?" He asked, still grinning. The man's voice was deeper than any of the young men she knew which surprised Lucy more than she would have liked.

"I wouldn't be brandishing a weapon if you didn't just show up on my windowsill at almost eleven o'clock at night! Who does that?" Lucy shouted.

 

"If your friend hadn't saved you tonight, you'd be dead meat. Oh, and there were only six of the Erasers. Your friend likes to exaggerate," The man responded to her cry, smirking. He knew he had completely avoided the subject, and it angered Lucy more than anything. Her face burned in anger. She chucked the hairbrush at him, growling when he dodged easily.

 

"What are Erasers?" Lucy asked. Her anger had faded away more rapidly than usual, which surprised her. After her boss' reprimand, she was desperate to feel angry about something.

 

"They're kinda like me, except their intent is evil. Mine is to save people from them. You, you lucky girl, just happen to be one of the people I am saving. You're such a weirdo that maybe I'll just let them take you after all," The man told her, smirking once more. Lucy's anger burned again, and he had to grasp her arm to calm her down.

 

"I was kidding," Green gazed at brown, and Lucy flushed at the direct eye contact.

 

Lucy's eyes widened and she sucked in a gout of air, preparing to scream. This winged stranger had broken into her home, was assaulting her while she only wore a towel, and had just been threatened.

 

"Imma take good care of you." The man patted her on the head and plopped himself on Lucy's bed. "Nice place ya got here. Whatcha got to eat? I'm starving!"

 

Beyond stunned, Lucy forgot her fear and marched up to the pink-haired, delusional and rude man. "Nothing for you. This is my apartment!"

 

“Aww, c’mon! You gotta have at least something!” The man jumped off the bed and began to rummage through Lucy’s refrigerator. 

The man pulled out some mayo, ham, lettuce, cheese, and fifteen other sandwich toppings and began slathering on the condiment to the bread he grabbed earlier. A few minutes later he had eight sandwiches, and Lucy glared as he sat down and began to eat. Desperate, Lucy grabbed one of the sandwiches—that nine hour shift really took a lot out of her—and began to eat as well.

 

“For your safety, I’ll be bringing you to where I hang out. You’ll be safe from the Erasers there,” he said, the words muffled by the sandwich being crammed into his mouth at high speed.

 

“Why do I have to go with you? I don’t even know your name!” Lucy exclaimed while licking her fingers of the crumbs leftover from her meal.

 

“Oh yeah, my name’s Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And besides, I’ve got the power and the answers, so you gotta obey and come with me,” Natsu said, finishing off the last sandwich with a satisfied burp.

 

Lucy’s nose scrunched in disgust, “Like hell! I barely know anything about you other than you have wings and you eat a lot!”

 

"You want to know what I know? Better feed me more. I want the premium snacks this time," He told her with a shit-eating grin. "And how about you tell me your name?"

"I'm Lucy!"

"No last name?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine, I won't. Make me something good to eat and I'll clue you in about the Erasers."

The girl scowled. After a brief argument over what she had available to cook, she agreed to fry some chicken.

"Make sure it's spicy!" Natsu snickered into his palm, and Lucy turned to glare at him which silenced his laughter. She dumped in a dangerous amount of pepper flakes and hoped he'd get an ulcer.

Thirty minutes later, the 'fire chicken' was finished. Natsu devoured it in less than thirty seconds. 

 

Amazed and horrified, Lucy hung her head low. No adverse reaction to the killer heat and spice.

"The Erasers are a small but deadly group of bastards. It's all about debt; either you pay it, they kill you over it, or you become a commodity. Lemme tell you, becoming their indentured servant is a death sentence." Natsu sighed. "They don't like leaving witnesses behind, so when they grab a victim and their kid is with'em..." Natsu shrugged, his smile died. "Fairy Tail formed from those of us that were lucky enough to escape. We're a guild that's dedicated to saving the people the Erasers attack."

Natsu belched and patted his stomach. "The chicken was tasty, now I'm sure you'll be worth keeping around. Join us!"

Lucy gasped, her eyes alight. She had only heard bits and pieces about Fairy Tail, but the rumors said they contained the strongest mages in Fiore.

"And you want me to join? Why?" Lucy questioned somberly.  
"You need saving, obviously. And they ain't going to leave you alone until they find you. The least we can do is keep you in hiding, Lucy," Natsu pointed out.

Lucy thought for a moment. What if this was a trap? What if he was one of them?

…But then again, he had told her all this information he knew for a reason. And that was to protect her…

"Alright then," Lucy said, still uneasy.

"Cool! Let's go now!" Natsu blurted, grabbing her wrist once more.

"Not now!" Lucy stared at the mage. It was almost midnight now, and Lucy was exhausted from the day's work and the encounter.

"Fine, but I call the couch!" Natsu stood and galloped to the couch. Jumped onto the cushions with a thump, falling asleep almost instantly. When Lucy heard him snoring, she began to clean up after dinner—not that she had eaten a lot of it!

When the dishes were finished, Lucy changed into her night clothes in the bathroom. Worried that Natsu would wake up, she tiptoed to her bed and pulled the covers over her body.

One of her dreams was finally coming true, and it was all thanks to Natsu. He was weird, sure, but that didn't stop him from achieving his goals. 

Lucy fell asleep within minutes, dreaming of the guild that she would visit and join tomorrow.


End file.
